Persona : The P-2 Grand Prix
by JustAnotherIndonesianWriter
Summary: Some New Challengers have appeared! A New Truth must be discovered! The Midnight Channel have some new guests! Who is it! or rather, WHO ARE THEY? Tune in, for The Battle Begins TONIGHT! (I strongly recommend you to read "the Untold Journey" first to get the idea.) [Some materials will be taken from the anime Mobile Suit Gundam 00 copyright by Bandai and Sunrise]
1. Welcome Back

**Persona : The P-2 Grand Prix**

**Chapter One : Welcome Back**

* * *

**"La vérité finit toujours par se découvrir"**

* * *

**-2012, Golden Week, Saturday, May 5th-**

**-Evening-**

Our story starts at the train "Sinanju". En route towards Yaso-Inaba. On the third car, a short young man, with his height less than 170 CM, a very dark blue hair color, yet a bright oceanic blue eyes that's covered with a square framed glasses, wearing the exclusive "Penumbra-Suppressor Group" vest, with the age of 20 years old is sitting alone, while listening to his late relative's earphones his girlfriend gave him, facing the outside of the train.

_'It's already this late?'_

The young man sighed. He was already taking transportation since morning. From buses, to trains, and then to another train. But that's no matter to him. His sleeping habits are the worst. so time passed quickly as he sleeps through the trip. He occasionally checks his tablet for any new updates from his relatives or so.

_'Oh, a message.'_

He opened his tablet and an unread message notification is sitting nicely at the tablet's screen. The message was from his friend. Which he knows too well.

**"Where are you? It's already late you know. but oh well, me and Mitsuru-senpai is at the Inaba hotel. Be sure to come there alright? we're already waiting. See you there."**

The Young Man sighed as he closes his tablet. And he thought to himself.

_'Inaba. The town that was shook up by the serial murder cases last year. The case was closed. But no. i guess there's something more to it. or else, Mitsuru-san won't call me and her for this task.'_

The Young Man then remembered the reason why he was called here. one of his senpai, Mitsuru Kirijo called him to assist her with the assignment she's handling right now. A familiar assignment in fact. And an assignment he knows way too well.

_'I wonder how's she doing..'_

He also remembered that his girlfriend that also made into the same college as him, made it into Inaba earlier than him. She arrived this morning. But due to the college tasks, his plans to go with her has to be put on hold. Just as he was lost in thought, the announcement radio on the train rings.

"To all Passengers, we are now arriving at the final stop of the Yaso-Inaba region. Please check your belongings and make sure nothing is left behind at your train car. i repeat.. To all Passe-"

"**Yaso-Inaba, huh..?**" The Young Man spoke to himself.

* * *

**-Night-**

**-Inaba-**

"So... this is the town, huh..?" The Young Man muttered.

_'I better get moving to the hotel now.'_

Along the way, the Young Man received some attention, probably due to his Black Vest. but he shrugged those eyes off and keep walking at a laid back pace with his ears being filled with his favorite songs. ... After a decent walk, he had finally arrived at the hotel. The hotel was neat and clean, considering it's on the countryside. The Young Man just casually walks in.

_'Okay... they should be at room 203..'_

The Young Man went upstairs to see if the room he was looking for was there.

_'Room 201, 202... Ah here's the room.'_

The Young man let out a grin as he proceeds to hold the knob of the door. but suddenly, his hands were stopped by a bodyguard.

"hey, what's the big idea?!" Said the Young Man  
."You're going to interrupt the meeting inside." The bodyguard replies.  
"Someone's expecting me inside!" The Young Man said again.  
"Oh really..? Let me check for it." The body guard monotonely replied.

Inside the room, there's red haired woman with the age of 21 sitting with a short, aqua marine haired girl, aged 19, and beside them there's this two mechanical maiden talking to each other.

"Looks like he's here. Unfortunately our guard is still new to our customs. so he might be have some difficult time trying to get in here." The Red Haired Woman chuckled.  
"Who do you mean by 'he', Mitsuru-senpai? wait, don't tell me..?!" The Girl replied.  
"So he IS coming here after all.." Continued by the blonde haired mechanical maiden.  
"Who's this 'he' you guys are talkin' about, eh?" The other mechanical maiden asked.  
"You'll see it for yourself, Labrys." The Red Haired woman replied as she took another sip from her drink.

Back to the outside, the Young Man still struggles to enter the room.

_'Why does it have to be a drab...?'_

"Well?" The Young Man impatiently asked.  
"Heh, i'm sorry. but we are to expect a member of an elite organization, not a waiter." Chuckled the guard.

The Young Man is startled by the guard's response, his teeth is clenched and his face is getting a bit red. but nevertheless, he managed to keep his cool.

_'A WAITER?!'_

The Young Man calmed himself down, then casually asked the guard.

"Hey, are you familiar with the unit called Shadow Response Squad?"

The Guard just gasped at his question.

"Don't tell me you're...?!" The Guard just backed up in a bit of fear.  
"Mitsuru-san's expecting me." The Young Man coldly replies.  
"T-then you can enter right away..! S-sorry for the inconvenience, sir!" The Guard just backs off.  
"Yeah... and don't call me a sir. i'm younger than you." The Young Man sighed.

_'Now that guy has been taken care of.'_

The young man sighed again as he turned the door knob to the room. Inside the room is what surprises him. he's just expecting his Senpai to be sitting alone at the room, but instead, he also see his girlfriend, one of the mechanical maiden which is also happens to be his friends, and another mechanical maiden which he doesn't know who though. but everyone seems to blankly stare at him.

"I Didn't think you would arrive so late." Chuckled the Red Haired woman.  
"Sorry, Mitsuru-san. College calls." Replied the young man.  
"You look tired." Said by the girl, slowly.  
"Yeah, you too." Replied the Young Man with a soft tone.  
"Welcome back." Said by the blonde haired Mechanical Maiden.  
"Who are you...?" Asked by the other Mechanical Maiden.

"Oh me..? **i'm Reinard Matthew Anugrah Putra**. Nice to meet you." The Pale Young Man introduced himself.

_-**Reinard Matthew Anugrah Putra**_. The 2nd shortest member and the Field Leader of the 2nd Generation SEES, A Transferred Senior from Indonesia, he was to study at Gekkoukan High a year ago. Now he's graduated and he and his girlfriend currently studies at the Port Island Institute of Technology, he's also a Persona User. with the similarities he had with Minato Arisato, he's often confused with his other friends. A guy with a unique hobby : Knitting, Cooking, Sleeping, and more. With his height of only 162 CM, he's often being made fun from his colleagues. Now he's a new member of the Shadow Response Unit along with his girlfriend.

"Glad of you to join us again, Matthew." the Red Haired woman continued.  
"It's no problem, Mitsuru-san. Our college is on a day off anyway. although the work won't lay off on us." Matthew commented.

_-**Mitsuru Kirijo**_. A Former member of the original SEES that was formed way back at 2007. Now a founding member of the Shadow Response Unit. A senior which Matthew and his girlfriend respects. Also a Persona User. she summoned Matthew and his Girlfriend to Inaba to help her with the tasks at hand.

"That's Matthew to you, Mitsuru-senpai..!" the girl commented.  
"And that's Fuuka Yamagishi to you to, Mitsuru-san. Dropping her college studies if her senpai calls." said Matthew while he's chuckling.

-**_Fuuka Yamagishi_**. The shortest member, being having the height of 155 CM, and the support for the 2nd Generation SEES, and now acting support for the Shadow Response Unit. Matthew's Girlfriend. and of course A Persona User. She and Matthew goes way back to 2010. when they're still just 'Close Friends' while studying at Gekkoukan High. currently studying at Port Island Institute of Technology.

"Good to see you again, Matthew-san." The Blonde Mechanical Maiden greeted him.  
"Good to see you too, Aigis-san." Matthew replied to him.

-**_Aigis_**. The Mechanical Maiden. but also known as the 7th Generation Shadow Suppression Unit created by the Kirijo group. Looks like a shy and caring sweet girl on the outside, yet a cold gun in stored in the inside. Matthew's colleagues. And a Persona user. Currently helping Mitsuru with the task at hand.

"And you are?" Asked Matthew friendly.  
"Labrys." The other Mechanical Maiden responded reluctantly.

-**_Labrys_**. Not much is known about her since Matthew just met her. The 5th Generation Shadow Suppression Unit.

"...Then again, sorry to summon you both so suddenly." Mitsuru apologizes.  
"That's no problem, Mitsuru-san." Matthew said.  
"Yeah, it's the Golden Week anyway. our college is at a vacation." stated Fuuka.  
"So, have you found their contacts yet, Yamagishi..?" Mitsuru asked.  
"O-oh.. sorry, not yet, Mitsuru-senpai." replied Fuuka.  
"I see. well Labrys, i think you should return to your room right now. it's pretty late at night. we'll contact them as soon we have their information. don't worry. Aigis? can you escort her to her room?" said Mitsuru.  
"Understood. Come on now, Sister." Aigis guided Labrys.  
"Aww... okay." Labrys slowly complied

Aigis and Labrys quietly left the room.

"Can i leave the contacts searching to you two?" Mitsuru asked.  
"Hmm...? What contact?" Matthew seems to be confused of what's going on.  
"Don't worry. I'll explain it later." Fuuka stated.  
"I'm counting on you both. now, i think a walk should clear my mind a bit." said Mitsuru as she left the room, leaving Matthew and Fuuka behind.

Matthew's still confused until he looked at Fuuka's weary face.

"Hey, you okay? Don't force yourself." Said Matthew with a somewhat worried tone.  
"No.. i'm fine. just a little bit tired."  
"You sure? Here." said Matthew as he gave Fuuka his drink.  
"Thanks.." Fuuka sighed.  
"So what's this contacts about?"  
"Oh, it's just finding more info about these new friends Labrys' having."  
"Labrys-kun... you mean Aigis' 'Sister'?"  
"Yeah.." said Fuuka while she let out a small yawn.  
"...Let me help." Matthew opens his Tablet as he said that.

Time flies as they work together to get the contacts.

* * *

**-Late Night-**

"Yu Narukami.. Chie Satonaka.. Yosuke Hanamura, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa.. Teddie..? Naoto Shirogane.. well.. i think that's about all of them." Mumbled Matthew.  
"You know, you should really take a break, Fuuka. ... Fuuka?" Continued Matthew.

Fuuka's already fast asleep at her desk.

"Huh..." sighed Matthew.

He silently covers Fuuka with his jacket. and he sits back down at the couch

_'Interesting case...'_

Matthew decided to pop in the earphones and just went lost in thought thinking about the case.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE : END**

* * *

**Author's Note**

This is my new currently prototype series, The P-2 Grand Prix. Chapter One won't be spoiling anything to you guys of what happened at my old yet unfinished Fanfiction, "The Untold Journey". i STRONGLY recommend you guys to read that first although it's incomplete, i'm sure you're bound to get the idea. For now, The P-2 Grand Prix is to be put on hold since school's starting. but nevertheless, i hope you guys can enjoy this new series i'm Writing. Feel free to leave a review. :)


	2. Welcome to Inaba

**Persona : The P-2 Grand Prix**

**Chapter Two : Welcome To Inaba**

* * *

**"À chaque jour suffit sa peine"**

* * *

**-Unknown-**

Matthew wakes up in a Limousine. It's blue. The atmosphere, the soft music, the surrounding...

_'Is this ... The Velvet Room?'_

Matthew looks at his surrounding, carefully scanning the area. Until he heard a familiar voice.

**"Welcome... To the Velvet Room." ...  
**"That voice?!" Matthew said in shock.  
"Sir igor?!"  
"I'm glad you remembered my name.. ... Ah yes, dear guest.. I want you to meet my new assistant.. Her name is Margaret.. it's been a while since we summoned you here." Said by Igor, the long nosed man.  
"Pleasure to meet you." Said by his new assistant, Margaret.  
"I just want to inform you that our reason for summoning you here is to inform that a new journey awaits you ... And an interesting Journey indeed..."  
"Another Journey..?"  
"And i just want you to be informed that you must be careful. For this journey is NOT to be taken lightly."  
"I... Understand."  
"You may enter this room again in your own accord next time. But well.. Time marches on... i shouldn't take your time any more longer.. Until then... Farewell."

Matthew's surroundings become blurry as his time in the Velvet Room has expired.

* * *

**-Sunday, 6th of May 2012-**

**-Morning-**

**-Sunny-**

**-Inaba Hotel, Room 203-**

The sun is almost high in the sky but Matthew hasn't woken up yet. Fuuka in the other hand, has just waken up. She noticed the open Tablet at her desk, filled with the contact informations for each individuals.

"Did he... Do this?" Fuuka picked up Matthew's tablet while watching him still dozing off.  
"Wait... this jacket..." Fuuka continued. Then she sighed.

Mitsuru and the guard enters the room.

"Ah, i see he hasn't woke up yet." Mitsuru chuckled.  
"Are you sure this is the right man, Kirijo-san?" The guard asked in confusion.  
"He may look like a slacker and his sleeping habits may be a bit ... Unique. but trust me, he's the best man around that i can count on." continued Mitsuru.  
"We have the contacts, Mitsuru-senpai." Said Fuuka as she hands Matthew's Tablet.  
"I see. Then you should already know what should you do for the next few weeks or months, correct?"  
"Yes. But is it really the best choice, Mitsuru-senpai? I mean we're abandoning our college works and all. And we're a bit too young for this."  
"Huh, Don't worry. i've seen both of your scores. You're ready for this, don't worry. I've spoken to the college's representative, and they've agreed. i've also spoken to the town officials regarding your accommodations and other things. You two are the best people around that i can trust with this assignment. Oh and don't worry. The Yasogami High also agreed to have you both there."  
"I... I see."  
"Don't worry. I'll brief him regarding your tasks when he wakes up."

Matthew slowly opens his eyes.

_'Ugh... where am i ... i thought i was in the Velvet Room.. an-'_

Everyone seems to be staring at him.

"W-what?" Asked Matthew with a worried tone.  
"I see you've waken up. alright let's begin with the briefing."  
"W-wait what's going on?"  
"Just listen, Matthew." asked Fuuka with a bit of a sharp tone.  
"Alright, alright." Replied Matthew in defeat.  
"Okay.. Sorry not to inform you two earlier. But as of today. Both of you are staying at Inaba for a covert Reconnaissance. And you will be teaching at Yasogami High School starting tomorrow."  
"**W-W-W-W-W-wait! What?!**" Asked Matthew with a sudden shocking tone.  
"As i said, sorry for not informing you earlier. But we need you both here to gather data for us. We will be returning to the lab today, bringing Aigis and Labrys. Providing their team doesn't know you both yet, it should be a perfect disguise for you two to be here. Don't worry. i've already set everything up. The Kirijo group will also take full responsibility should anything happens."  
"B-but teaching.."  
"It will be no problem by seeing you two did good at your college."  
"B-but this is too sudden."  
"Sorry, again. Your accommodations will be ready this afternoon. I suggest you two get ready or take a walk around town first to get the feel of the scenery. then again, Sorry again."  
"I-it's okay Mitsuru-san.. but..."  
"It'll be okay, Matthew." Said Fuuka with a calming tone.  
"..." Matthew lets out a worried sigh.

_'We're going to stay here? No.. more importantly, we're going to TEACH?! TEACH HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS?!'_

"The class you two will be teaching is class 3-2 the class which some of the students has the potential." Continued Mitsuru  
"The... Potential..?" Asked Matthew in confusion.  
"Yes. They can summon a Persona."  
"W-What?" Matthew Replied in disbelief.  
"I've seen it for myself, if you need more proof, i can send in Aigis and Labrys."  
"N-no.. that's no need."

Just as i said that, another guard enters the room.

"Kirijo-san, Everything's ready."  
"I see. Okay, both of you, we're checking out of the hotel now. Get ready."  
"Right."

* * *

**-Daytime-**

**-Cloudy-**

**-Central Shopping District-**

Mitsuru and her group gets ready for the Sortie from Inaba.

"Alright, before we leave, do you have anymore questions?" Said Mitsuru as she puts on her glasses and enters the Limo.  
"N-No.." Said Matthew in an obvious worried tone.  
"I guess.. we're fine... for now..." Continued by Fuuka, also in a worried tone.  
"I Wish you two a good luck, Fuuka-san, Matthew-san!" Aigis said at them with a cheerful manner.  
"Take good care of 'em, alright?" Continued by Labrys, which still seemed reluctant of leaving Inaba.  
"Be sure to contact us should anything happens, alright? Good luck." said Mitsuru as she shot the couple one last smile before she closes the Limo's glass and took off.

_'And so.. it begins...'_

Matthew and Fuuka seemed confused after the group left. They don't know what to do at all.

"H-hey why don't we go to Junes?" said Fuuka as she tried to break the ice.  
"Junes? What's that?" Matthew replied in confusion.  
"it's a mini department store in the town. we can wait there while our accommodations are being set up."  
"Okay..?"

Matthew and Fuuka walked along the somewhat lively yet at the same time somewhat deserted Shopping District.

_'I Wonder what's the cause.'_

* * *

**-Junes, Top Floor-**

Matthew and Fuuka just crashes down on the nearby bench.

"Huh..." Sighed Matthew loudly.  
"I wonder what'll happen to us here." Said Fuuka slowly but with a bit of a worried tone.  
"Don't worry.. we'll do fine. ... I Guess."  
"I guess..?" Chuckled Fuuka.  
"Hahaa, yeah. but don't worry. if something bad happens, i'll protect you." Chuckled Matthew.  
"Hmph, you know that i won't believe just words, right?" said Fuuka as her face getting a bit red.

Regardless of what she just said, their eyes met each other. a small blush is plastered on their cheeks. the fact that they've been on a relationship since high school is what made them like this today.

"Your teal-green eyes are always pretty." Commented Matthew.  
"And your Blue eyes always look so sharp." Replied by Fuuka.

The moment went well until...

"Sorry, um... but this spot is already taken." Said by a voice from behind.

Behind them, is a group of people waiting for them to move

"O-oh! Sorry!" Said by Matthew as he stands up.  
"Our bad!" Fuuka continued.

_'Why does it have to end like this. The moment was perfect..!'_

The Two continued to fluster and talked with each other for a long time, at the past many of their moments also turned awkward like this one.

* * *

**-Afternoon-**

While the couple talks, Matthew's tablet finally vibrates, indicating a new message has been received.

_'Oh, it's from Mitsuru-san.'_

**"Your accommodations are ready. A small house has been prepared for you near the Flood Plains."**

After they got the message, they immediately turn their feet towards the flood plain. The clouds are getting ominous. looks like a rain will start to fall soon.

"We better hurry." said Matthew.  
"I agree."

* * *

**-Samegawa Flood Plains, Residence-**

**-Evening-**

**-Raining-**

Matthew and Fuuka arrived in time at their designated house. it's already dark and raining when they got there.

"Phew... that was close." Sighed Matthew.  
"I agree. i'm sure that i don't want to walk at that rain." continued by Fuuka.

The two scans the house.

"Not too shabby." Commented Matthew.  
"although it IS a little bit small."  
"Well let's be grateful that at least Mitsuru-san gave us a house to stay at."  
"Yeah."

The house is small, yet has two floors, at the first floor, there's a living room complete with its furnishings and the dining area, complete with a stove, sink, a dining table for two and a Fridge. at the second floor, there's a large room, prepared with two futons, some bookcases, a large TV, and a computer. beside a room there's the bathroom.

"Wow. not bad. not bad at all. they furnished this house nicely." Commented Matthew as he does a slow clap.  
"Yeah, it does look a little small from the outside. but this is nice."  
"Well.. looks like we're sharing the same room." said Matthew while he give a slight wink.  
"Hehe, yep. But don't do anything stupid, or i'll make you sleep downstairs!" Chuckled Fuuka.  
"Anyway i'm already tired from settling in, so i'm gonna sleep first." Yawned Matthew.  
"Okay, i'll probably have a look around the house for a while."  
"Don't stay up too late. tomorrow's our first day of school."  
"Yeah, i remember." Said Fuuka while she left the room.

Matthew prepared his and Fuuka's futon, then immediately crash into his.

_'this'll be interesting.'_

* * *

**-Monday, 7th of May 2012-**

**-Morning-**

**-Cloudy-**

**-Yasogami High, Main Gate-**

Matthew and Fuuka, already dressed formal for the occasion, with Matthew wears a dark blue shirt covered with an unbuttoned Yasogami high vest, black trousers and black sports shoes, and Fuuka with a black turtleneck, covered with a teal-green shirt and a matching colored skirt, entered the school at a slow pace.

Fuuka seems a bit uneasy so she clings to Matthew's left hand side. While Matthew tries to look as calm as possible while he's listening to Minato's earphones. They got a bit of attention from the students, probably due to their very young age.

But nevertheless, they entered the school, met the principal, set their things up at the Faculty Office, and straightly went upstairs to the class of 3-2.

* * *

**-Daytime-**

**-Cloudy-**

**-Class 3-2-**

When they entered the class, the whole class members just went in a complete silence. But they can hear some of them chattering.

"Who's this?"  
"Don't you know? they're the new teachers substituting for Queen slut!"  
"Wow, two of them?"  
"They look a bit... young."  
"Quiet they can hear you..!"

Matthew and Fuuka silently enters the podium. Then Matthew breaks the ice.

"C'mon! why are you guys look so depressed?!" said by Matthew  
"..." Sighed Fuuka.  
"I'm Reinard Matthew Anugrah Putra. and this is Fuuka Yamagishi." Continued Matthew  
"Nice to meet you all." said Fuuka.

They can hear more chatters from the class members.

"Wow, she looks kinda cute."  
"I agree.."

Matthew and Fuuka seems a bit confused about to handle the class

"Don't be shy! if you have any questions, ask away!" Said Matthew.

A girl with a green sweater raises her hand.

"Mr. Reinard, Mrs. Yamagishi, sorry if this question sounds kinda silly. but.. what subject are you teaching?"  
"Sheesh, don't call us like that... i'm 20 and Fuuka here's 19." Replied Matthew.  
"You don't have to call us Mr. / Mrs." Continued by Fuuka.  
"We are teaching social studies. Like Geography, Sociology, and Economics." Said by Matthew

The whole class is in shock, then some chatters came about again.

"They're just a year or two above us!?"  
"This is new."  
"I swear. none of teacher are younger than 35! 38 at the most!"

Matthew and Fuuka chuckled at their reaction. Then another student with an orange earphones raises his hands.

"Uum.. can i call you a Senpai?"  
"Of course!" said Matthew  
"That's no problem." continued by Fuuka.  
"Uum, Matthew-senpai, Fuuka-senpai, why are you guys teaching us in couples instead of ... you know, one teacher, one period. that kinda stuff..?" continued by the student.  
"We'll get to that later, okay?" Chuckled Matthew.

Over the drone of their lessons, they tried to keep the class at fun and lively as possible. The student seems to enjoy their teachings as well as them both, teaching the students.

* * *

**-After School-**

**-Cloudy/Raining-**

After the bell rang, the class is quickly became a bit vacant as the students left the class in a hurry in the midst of rain. except for the students that asked them a question before, they're sitting and talking about something with another female student, fully dressed in red.

The students names they saw is somewhat familiar to the contacts Mitsuru told them to search.. Yukiko Amagi, Chie Satonaka, and Yosuke Hanamura.

Matthew and Fuuka decided to join the conversations to lighten the mood up.

"Yo, Matthew-senpai, Fuuka-senpai..!" Greeted Yosuke.  
"Hello there senpai!" Continued by Chie.  
"Nice to meet you." And finished by Yukiko.  
"Hey, what's up?" said by Matthew as he un-plug his earphones.  
"Nice earphones, Senpai!" commented Yosuke.  
"Oh this? it's not mine. it's my late relatives. it was given by my girlfriend 2 years ago." Said by Matthew.  
"You have a Girlfriend?! aww man.. that's so demotivating." Yosuke crashed himself to the table.  
"Where is she now?" continued by Chie.  
"She's right here beside me" Replied Matthew as he touched Fuuka's shoulders.  
"HUH?!" The whole group was startled.

An awkward silence enters. Fuuka's also a bit flustered about Matthew's comment. then she proceeds to punch Matthew's back

"Hey, ow!"  
"Hmph..!" Fuuka grunted.

The group shared a good laugh

_'Sorry Fuuka!'_

_'it's already forgiven. but you're sleeping downstairs tonight.'_

_'Aww..'_

[I just want to let you guys know.. that since an event in Persona : the Untold Journey, they can connect to each other's minds through their Personas.]

"Hey, Senpai, since it's your first day of teaching us, why don't we all go out? i know a great place where you can eat, my treat!" Said by Yosuke.  
"Yeah, Junes." grunted Chie.  
"Yeah, Senpai, why don't you come along, we're also inviting some of our underclassmen too." Continued by Yukiko.

_'It IS a good idea to get to know them better, right, Fuuka?'_

_'Well, yeah.'_

_'So..? agreed?'_

_'Agreed.'_

"Sounds cool." said by Matthew.  
"I don't mind." Continued by Fuuka.  
"Cool!" Said Yosuke excited.

The group sets out for Junes.

* * *

**Chapter Two : END**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Here's Chapter two of my prototype series, The P-2 Grand Prix, hope you enjoyed it! I can only imagine these two become a teacher. in here so.. i did what's necessary. and yes, Queen Slut is Noriko Kashiwagi. the idea of them become a teacher popped in my mind after a series of thinking. but after that, i see the 'Sea of the Soul' series by SeraphOmega. i'm sorry if this looked like kinda copied! but truthfully this idea popped up in my mind BEFORE he/she posted the series. then again, sorry if this looked like it was copied. Please feel free to leave a review. Thanks :)


	3. My Teacher's A Persona User

**Persona : The P-2 Grand Prix**

**Chapter Three : My Teacher's A Persona User**

* * *

**Chacun trouve chaussure à son pied**

* * *

**-Monday, 7th of May 2012-**

**-After School-**

**-Light Rain-**

**-Yasogami High, Classroom Building, 1st Floor, Near Shoe Lockers-**

After Matthew and Fuuka finished their work at the faculty Office, They meet the other students near the Shoe Lockers. There, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, and some other 2nd Grade Students are waiting for them.

"Sorry for the wait guys." Said Matthew as he plug in Minato's Headphones.  
"Got pretty hectic at the Faculty Office." Fuuka stated.  
"Yosuke no problem, senpai..!" Yosuke shrugged  
"Oh yeah, senpai i want you guys to know the underclassmen." Chie suddenly added.  
"Everyone, meet our new Homeroom teachers, Matthew-senpai and Fuuka-senpai" Yukiko introduced them to the 2nd grade students.

The underclassmen and women seems surprised to see them both. probably because of their age. ... and height.

"WOW, THESE guys are YOUR homeroom teacher, Yosuke-senpai?!" A red haired student commented.  
"You guys even called them your senpai..! dude, you're crazy..!" A tall spiked haired student also commented on how the other treated us.  
"I've heard there will be some new teachers in our school... but i've never expected them to be so... Young." continued by a student with a cap.  
"Senpai, meet Rise Kujikawa, Kanji Tatsumi, and Naoto Shirogane." Yosuke casually stated.  
"Nice to meet you guys." said by Matthew with a friendly tone.  
"Nice to meet you all.." Continued by Fuuka also with a friendly tone.  
"WOW! I envy you guys! Your homeroom teachers are soooo cool! i mean... just look at them!" Rise said  
"Are... you guys... really teachers?" Kanji added.  
"Yeah, we are." chuckled Matthew.  
"Don't ask a stupid question, Moronji! don't you see how they're dressed?!" Grunted Rise.  
"Forgive me for asking... but i think it's probably a false information. The teacher's charts said that Mr. Matthew and Mrs. Yamagishi are 20 and 19 years old respectively... it's wrong, right?" Naoto asked with a somewhat confused tune.  
"Umm we ARE 20 and 19 years old respectively. and please don't call us with a Mr./Mrs. ... it feels weird." Matthew confirmed.  
"Yeah, we're much more comfortable when we're called by our own given name or a lower honorific mentions." Fuuka added.  
"U-uum.. i.. i see.." Naoto slowly complied at their answer.

The rain is light but it doesn't seem like it's stopping soon.

"So, shall we be off..?" Yosuke asked. and everyone nods in agreement.

* * *

**-Junes, Top Floor, Food Court Area-**

The Group had taken shelter under a small balcony. While they were busy chatting, Yosuke returned bringing food and drinks for Matthew and Fuuka, helped with an unknown person helping him.

"Here you go, senpai! Go on! My treat!" said by Yosuke as he served the platter.  
"Isn't this expensive, Yosuke-kun?" Matthew asked.  
"Oh don't worry, Matthew-senpai! Yosuke's father owned the place, i'm sure it can be helped." Chie stated.  
"Wow, your father owns Junes, Yosuke-kun?" Fuuka asked.  
"My... What soothing voice.. may i ask what's your name, miss..?" The Unknown Person commented.  
"Can it, Teddie! She's my new Homeroom teacher." Grunted Yosuke as he jammed his fist at The Unknown Person's head.  
"And she has a boyfriend..! so don't even think about it..!" Chie added.  
"Really? who is he?" Rise asked.  
"Also our homeroom teacher. Matthew-senpai here is her boyfriend." Yukiko said.  
"Eh..?!" Kanji seems startled.  
"I've never guessed that." said by Naoto in a bit of shock.

Both Matthew and Fuuka chuckled at the reaction. The group talk went lively.

"Out of curiosity, Matthew-senpai. where are you from? your name doesn't seem to belong from Japan." Naoto asked  
"Oh me? Originally, i'm from Indonesia. i was transferred here 2 years ago to study at Gekkoukan High School at Tatsumi Port Island." Matthew stated.  
"Gekkoukan... High... Hey..! I know that place..! we've actually been there for our cultural exchange last year!" Chie commented.  
"Oh yeah...! at Tatsumi Port Island..!" Yukiko added.  
"Wow, you've been to our school?" Fuuka commented.  
"WHAT?! So both of you went to the same school too?!" Said Yosuke in shock.  
"Yep." Said by Matthew and Fuuka in sync.  
"You two are very interesting." Naoto commented.

More time passed. . .

"Hey, did you guys knew that Yu.. Yu Narukami is re enrolling Yasogami High as a senior?" Yosuke suddenly stated in enthusiasm.

Everyone immediately jumped at his statement except for Fuuka and Matthew, who looked confused instead

"Yu Narukami?" Matthew asked.  
"Who's he?" Fuuka continued.  
"Oh him? He's our friend, and my bro. You two should meet him once he got here, senpai!" Yosuke stated.  
"Wow, he's coming back.. i can't believe it." Chie commented.

The group went lively talking about the return of this "Yu Narukami". Then...

"But... you guys should know too.. The **midnight channel** is re-airing." said by Yosuke in a sudden serious tone.  
"**Midnight Channel?**" Matthew and Fuuka asked in sync.  
"What's that?" Matthew asked in confusion.  
"Oh.. that, that's a mysterious channel airing from inside the T-" Teddie tried to explain but is immediately stuffed by all of the group.  
"U-um..." Fuuka just went into complete confusion.  
"O-oh.. i-it's nothing serious, really... i-it's just that... whenever you see your TV on a rainy midnight, your soulmate will appear." Chie explained.  
"Our Soulmate...?" Matthew asked.  
"Y-yeah... it's nothing serious really.." Yukiko added.

Something doesn't feel right and both Fuuka and Matthew can feel it. ... The skies are getting darker.

"You know, it's getting late. You guys should go home, really." Matthew stated.  
"Yeah.. and it's also raining. you don't want to get sick, right?" Fuuka added.

Everyone follows what their senpai stated and went home. Fuuka and Matthew decided to return to the residence to report what they found to their own senpai, Mitsuru Kirijo.

* * *

**-Evening-**

**-Light Rain-**

**-Samegawa Flood Plain, Residence-**

Fuuka and Matthew arrived at the residence, a bit soaked since they didn't bring an umbrella.

"You go take a bath. I can tell Mitsuru-san of our findings." said Matthew.  
"Right." Fuuka nodded.

Matthew decides to open his Tablet and call Mitsuru.

"Hello?"  
"Hello, Mitsuru-san? it's me."  
"Oh, Matthew. you found something?"  
"In fact, yes. There's a rumor here that states there's this 'Channel' that airs every rainy night."  
"A channel.. every raining Midnight... Interesting. Okay, i'll keep note to that. For the moment, can you keep an eye to the rumor..?"  
"Can do."  
"Good, i'm counting on you both. Please inform me if something new shows up."  
"Right."

Mitsuru ended the call. And Matthew decides to head upstairs.

* * *

**-Late Night-**

**-Light Rain-**

Matthew and Fuuka is at the 2nd floor. it's near midnight

"Do it?"  
"Do it."

* * *

**-Midnight-**

**-Light Rain-**

The TV Screen starts to buzz, showing a faint image.

"What?" Matthew and Fuuka is looking at a shock. their TV isn't even turned on.

The screen buzzes even more, it's giving them a faint image of a ... Poster.. written... "Fight... P-2..."

"What's this? it's unreadable...!" Matthew stated.  
"It's too... hard to read right now." Fuuka added.

Suddenly the TV just shuts off by itself. returning to the 'Off' mode. Matthew and Fuuka just looked at each other in complete utter confusion.

"We need to tell Mitsuru-san tomorrow."  
"Agreed."

the two nodded then went to sleep.

* * *

**-Tuesday, 8th of May 2012-**

**-After School-**

**-Sunny/Cloudy-**

**-Junes, top floor, Food Court-**

Everyone's gathered at the food court, and once again, Matthew and Fuuka is invited. No one speaks about the last night's airing of the Midnight Channel. But finally Matthew dared himself to ask.

"Hey.. guys.. about last night.. The Midnight Channel.." Matthew slowly stated.  
"I think we saw something." Fuuka added.  
"O-oh.. really? What did you guys saw, Senpai?" Yosuke asked with a worried tone.

Something's not right.

"I-it's probably just some random channel.. What kind of channel that airs at midnight anyway?" Chie added.  
"Y-yeah.." Yukiko continued.  
"i-it was probably due to those weird channels the stations keep changing at night.." Rise stated  
"Our TV was not turned on last night." Matthew disagrees.  
"yeah.." Fuuka continued in a confused tone.  
"y-you guys are probably just tired, senpai..!" Kanji said.  
"I-it's probably due to weird power balance this town's been having.." Naoto continued.

Something's fishy. And obviously VERY VERY Wrong.

_'Fuuka, Something's not right.'_

_'I Agree. They seem to be hiding something from us.'_

"H-hey guys, we should get going. We have tons of homework to do, right?" Yosuke suddenly stated.  
"But we didn't give you any homework." Matthew said.  
"N-no.. it's from another teacher!" Chie added.  
"... Okay? See you all later...?" Fuuka seems to be in an utter confusion.  
"Yeah, see you later, senpai." said by Yukiko and everyone left the food court.

Strangely, from what Matthew and Fuuka saw, The group of teenagers walked in the samw way. Like ALL of them. instead of parting, they went down the escalator.

_'Matthew, I REALLY don't want to do this...'_

_'Me too.. But..'_

_'They seem to be hiding something. and something important from us.'_

_'So...? Follow them?'_

_'Follow them.'_

Matthew and Fuuka silently nodded to each other and quietly followed the group downstairs.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, Elsewhere..._**

**-Undisclosed Location, Shadow Operative's Main HQ-**

Mitsuru is seen standing by a bank of consoles, accompanied by Aigis.

"How's Labrys?" Mitsuru asked.  
"She's getting used to the new lab now."  
"That's good. Now, we're just waiting for Matthew and Yamagishi's report from Inaba."  
"I Don't think it's the right thing to do, Mitsuru-san... Just spying on those people."  
"Trust me, Aigis. even though i've trusted some part of the case to the Shirogane person, there's still something fishy about those people, and the TV World. It's for the good reasons, Aigis. you have to believe me."  
"I... I understand.."  
"Now, why don't you hav-"

Mitsuru's talk was cut off by an alert call from the Forensic Lab.

"Come in!" Mitsuru immediately answered the call with a worried tone.  
"Kirijo-san, come in! Someone stole the Dark hour artifact from the lab!" A Scientist answered.  
"WHAT?! But how.. Nevermind, do you know who he/se is or where are they heading right now?" Mitsuru calmed herself down.  
"Unfortunately, no. All i can say that i was standing right here, first it was there, then it's just... gone! by an instant flash!"  
"I see. I'll mobilize a team to search for it immediately." said Mitsuru as she closed the comm line.

Aigis seems worried as Mitsuru's face went a little bit pale.

"Looks like someone activated a temporary dark hour at the office to steal the artifact. But who can possibly do that..? and more importantly... Why?" Mitsuru said slowly.  
"... Should i mobilize the team now?" Aigis asked.  
"Yes. i'll try to contact the Inaba team right away."

* * *

**-Inaba-**

**-Junes, electronics department-**

**-Sunny-**

Matthew and Fuuka followed the group into the Electronics part of Junes.

"Say, Matthew... don't you think they're heading somewhere weird...? like not the exit?" Fuuka asked.  
"This TV looks nice."  
"H-hey...! are you even listening?!" Grunted Fuuka.  
"W-what? o-oh yeah.. right... uh... what were we talking about?"  
"Geez.. i said, about these guys... don't you think they're acting a bit weird when we asked them about the Midnight Channel?"  
"Yeah.."

Matthew and Fuuka stopped, to see the group talking in front of a wide screen TV.

"What are they talking about? i can't hear a thing..!" Matthew said.  
"Yeah... same here."

But then their jaws almost dropped as they see the group stuck their hands inside the TV.

"W-WHAT...?" Said by Matthew and Fuuka in sync.

They seemed to be even more shocked to see when they even managed to fully enter the TV.

"..." Fuuka and Matthew just looked at each other at disbelief.

The silence and awkward stare continues until Matthew's tablet finally rings.

"Y-yes! Hello! Pizza Delivery here!" said by Matthew who hasn't got his mind straight yet. That action rewarded him a slow slap to his face by Fuuka.

Matthew dazed for a moment until he finally came into his senses.

"O-oh M-Mitsuru-san... w-what's wrong?"  
"... O-oh, nothing. I just want to inform you both that the Dark Hour artifact has been stolen just now. We don't know where it is now, but Aigis and the others are already in search for it."  
"I see... Right here, we just saw the group just entered a TV at Junes."  
"... So that's true... be advised that the group you encountered here is a group of Persona Users."  
"What?" Matthew said in disbelief.  
"Yes.. i've seen their skills first hand. Be cautious."  
"We WERE just planning to follow them inside though."  
"If things go south and just went bad, can we use our Personas to help them?" Fuuka asked.  
"... Negative. you're only permitted to do a recon sweep on the TV world. we don't want them to know your powers yet since this is a covert operation. Inform me when it's done. Mitsuru out."

The call ended. Matthew and Fuuka quickly revised a plan to follow them inside.

_'Okay, Fuuka, i'll go, you'll stay.'_

_'I'll come too!'_

_'No.'_

_'Yes.'_

_'No.'_

_'Yes.'_

_'No'_

_'YES!'_

Fuuka has this ... Fire in her eyes when she looked at Matthew. Matthew just backs down in defeat.

_'Okay, okay! but you'll come as far as the entrance, and be ready to pull back even if it's without me if thing just went completely south, alright?'_

_'... No promises.'_

_'C'mon Fuuka...'_

_'... Alright..'_

Matthew and Fuuka nodded to each other in agreement. after they made sure that the are is clear, Matthew slowly puts his hands into the TV while his other hand holds Fuuka's hands. surprisingly, they're able to enter the TV too.

At the way in, they realize that they're at the state of freefall. after about 10 seconds of falling, they can see the floor. but unfortunately they're too late to react so they both slammed at the floor. Hard.

* * *

-**Unkown-**

**-TV World, Entrance-**

"Ow..." Matthew muttered  
"Fuuka? are you alright?" continued Matthew in a worried tone.  
"I'm fine.. don't worry." Fuuka confirmed her answer by getting back up to her feet.

The two scanned the area. it seemed to be some kind of studio. but they knew that there IS a world inside the TV. they looked at each other with confusion. but finally snapped as something happens.

Suddenly ... everything went... weird. the skies went sickly green instead of yellow and red. puddles of blood starts to appear out of nowhere. at the atmosphere just... darkens.

Fuuka just looked at her surrounding in shock and utterly completed fear. Her skin went a little pale. this ... it matches the description of a time she knows way too well.

_**'The Dark Hour.'**_

But is it even possible? The Dark Hour inside the TV? Why? Why's this happening now? What happened? and where's everyone? where's the group of students they saw entering the TV not so long ago?

Matthew just stands still, until he realizes there's this dead and distant look on Fuuka's face. He's worried and starts to shake her body while he calls her name. she didn't respond. He shook her even harder and called her name even louder.

"Fuuka?! FUUKA!"  
"...Huh?!" Said Fuuka as she finally snapped out of it. the color of her face returned to normal.  
"Thank goodness." said Matthew as he lets out a relieved sigh. "What's wrong? when the atmosphere changed. you suddenly just... went out of it." Matthew continued in a very worried tone.  
"No... it's just.. this type of atmosphere... it's familiar.."

Their conversation was stopped by an unknown voice, coming from nowhere.

"Now, now! look what we have here?! a group of teenagers trespassing the boundaries inside MY world?! you see... This place.. and this... 'time' ... Belongs to ME... and MINE ALONE! Get away or get a FIGHT!"

At the instant, the duo was shocked by a massive explosion that occurred not far from the entrance to the TV World.

"What's that?!" Fuuka stated in shock.  
"I don't know... but i'm not going to sit back and watch... i'm gonna go there.."  
"W-Wait!"  
"Fuuka... Please.." said Matthew in a soft tone.  
"Be careful.."  
"I will."

* * *

**-Twisted Shopping District-**

Meanwhile, at the transmogrified version of the shopping district, the group of students are engaged in the heat of battle against a giant shadow.

"Look out everyone! this is not like the one we faced so far!" Rise said.  
"So?! we're just gonna kick their asses back! if that guy wants a fight, he WILL GET a fight!" Yosuke said.  
"**PERSONA!**" The group yelled.

The group summoned each of their own Personas, and attack the Shadow. but it's doing little to no damage.

"See?!" Rise stated again in a worried tone.  
"What the hell is this thing?!" Kanji grunted.

Matthew, on the other hand is nearing their position.

_'Okay, Fuuka... our minds are now connected. what i see is what you see.'_

_'alright.'_

Matthew's feet has been put to a hold as he saw the battle rages on.

_'Fuuka.. are you seeing this..?'_

_'y-yes... Is that.. A Shadow?!'_

_'What should we do...?'_

_'I...'_

_'We should help them.'_

_'B-but, Mitsuru-senpai said that...'_

_'Fuuka... They're our students and our friends.. we HAVE to help them.'_

_'But...'_

_'I'm not going to follow orders. This time, i'm acting on my own... I have to protect them.'_

_'... I... i... I'll help too! I can't stand the burden if we let those guys do this on their own!'_

_'Good girl.. that's the reason why i picked you as my Girlfriend 2 years ago.'_

_'Hmph..'_

Matthew's left eye color turned into Teal-green, and Fuuka's right eye color become Oceanic-blue, their minds are now connected.

"I never thought that i'll be using this again." Said by Matthew alone while he summoned his Evoker and the tarot card that reads "_The 22nd (XXII) Arcana, the Fool-Reworked_" appears before his eyes.

"**...Let's do this.**" Matthew continued as a spectrum light starts to shroud him.

Meanwhile, the group is still engaged in battle with the unknown shadow.

"W-watch out, guys!" Rise yelled.  
"Come on! **JIRAIYA!**" Said Yosuke as he summoned Jiraiya.  
"Let's do this, **TOMOE**!" Chie summoned Tomoe.  
"Come, **KONOHANA SAKUYA!**" Yukiko summoned Konohana Sakuya.  
"Go down already! **TAKE-MIKAZUCHI!**" Kanji summoned Take-Mikazuchi.  
"Let's go, **SUKUNA-HIKONA**!" Naoto summoned Sukuna-Hiknona.  
"Don't forget about me! go, **KINTOKI-DOUJI!**" And... Teddie.. with his Kintoki-Douji.

The group attacked the unknown shadow with all of their might. Yet still it's not enough. Once again, the 'announcer' speaks from an unknown location.

"Hehe... do you think you can beat this so easily? _THIS_ is just the** preliminary round**! Haha!"

The group was easily knocked back by the large shadow.

"Damn it! You gotta be kidding me!" Shrugged Yosuke.

...

"**PERSONA!**" said A Familiar Voice

"**Let's do this, EXIA'!**" Continued by the Familiar voice as it comes closer to the group [NOTE : **Exia'** is read - **Exia Apostrophe**. It's a redone and reworked version of Exia and Avalanche Exia.]

Suddenly, A Pillar of thunder just comes down crashing down on the large shadow, instantly killing it.

"**WHAT?!**" Both the group and the announcer said in shock.

A Mysterious light is quickly approaches the group. A single figure stopped in front of them with a gun in his hands and with a White and Blue colored silhouette and mysteriously ... Looks like a Persona. The group of students are in the state of shock.

"You guys should stop making your Senpai worried.. Seriously." The figure and his Persona turned around.

The Persona has 2 colored eyes. The left is colored Teal Green and the left is colored Oceanic Blue. They both shines in a Sync.

"W-what...?!" the group's jaws just dropped.  
"**MATTHEW-SENPAI?!**" They continued.

Matthew just let's a sigh.

"Huh..." Sighed Matthew loudly.

_'Sorry, Mitsuru-san...'_

* * *

**Chapter Three : END**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Chapter Three of the Prototype story is up! I hope you guys enjoyed it! and yes. when Matthew and Fuuka's mind are connected, their eyes will also change colors it's just a way of confirming it, really. it's nothing special. And yes. Exia's Name and Model is also taken from the MS Gundam 00V. And Matthew's Arcana : The Fool Number 22nd, it's a 2nd version of The Fool (Which they had the numbers 0 and 22 for their arcana number.) It's just showing the reworked model of the Arcana Matthew once used in "The Untold Journey" Which is Fool number 0. Well, feel free to Critic or Comment this story. Any advice is welcomed and thanks for reading :)


	4. Dark Hour Midnight Channel?

**Persona : The P-2 Grand Prix**

**Chapter Four : Dark Hour + Midnight Channel?  
**

* * *

**"Peut-on nourrir la tête sans nourrir la raison?"**

* * *

**-Tuesday, 8th of May 2012-**

**-After School-**

**-Cloudy-**

**-Darkened TV World, Twisted Dark Shopping District-**

Back in the TV World, on the Dark Hour version of the twisted Shopping District, The group is still at the state of shock when they realized that the one who saved them is their own short Senpai. Matthew just sighed loudly and proceeds to dismiss his Persona, Exia'.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Matthew asked.  
"... What are YOU doing her, Senpai?" Yosuke asked in confusion.  
"More importantly...! Did you just...!" Chie continued.  
"... You can actually..." Yukiko is lost in words.

Matthew raised his head and everyone can see his different eye colors.

"Senpai... your eye.." Rise stated in shock.  
"Blue and Green?" Kanji asked in confusion.  
"But..." Naoto is also lost in words.

Matthew just shrugged, as if they already knew what happened. But he guessed not.

"What? You guys looked like you've seen a ghost." Matthew sighed again.  
"How can you... more importantly, A PERSONA?! Seriously?!" Yosuke said  
"Well, that's..." now, Matthew is lost in words on how to explain it to them that their own teachers are a Persona user. More importantly, how can he face Mitsuru after this?

Their chatters were stopped by the unknown voice again.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Snooping around in my world, playing hero to those kids?!"  
"That voice again!" Teddie added.  
"I'm just a teacher at Yasogami High, and these guys are **MY** responsibility." Matthew said in a lazy tone while he's plugging in Minato's Headphones.

The Unknown Announcer is obviously pissed at Matthew's reaction.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!"  
"... You guys better get back to the exit. Fuuka's already waiting for you there." Sighed Matthew.

The group is obviously scared because of the Announcer's short temper and Matthew's personality.

"You are NOT getting away with this!"

As soon as the Announcer said that, a massive group of shadows appeared.

"W-wha?!" Yosuke seems shocked.  
"Look at their numbers.." Chie seems dispirited.  
"Well what are you guys doing, staring at me like that? Go." Matthew shooed them.

The group ran to the direction of the entrance while Matthew summons his Evoker.

"..." Matthew grins while a Spectrum Light shrouds him.

_'Fuuka, the guys are heading towards the exit. I'm going to hold these things back.'_

_'You're crazy!'_

_'Since when i'm not?'_

_'But..!'_

_'Be ready with the Escape Route, alright? Just in case.'_

_'... Alright.'_

_'Good girl.'_

The shadows are converging at his position, and Matthew sees a two faced card, the other side being the XXII Fool, and the other is II Priestess. A wide grin appeared on his face as his left eye color is getting more Green.

"**Dual-Soul Summoning...**" Matthew and Fuuka said in sync despite them being apart.

. . . . .

"Come forth, **XN** **RAISER**!" Shouted both of them. [XN Raiser is the short for **X - sword wings -redoNe : 'Raiser'** , a redone version of Matthew's 2nd tier Persona, Raiser, which appeared at the later chapters in "The Untold Journey".]

He pulls the trigger, and a Persona which his wings had this small blades attached to it. The color of his eyes are Teal-Green for the left and Oceanic-Blue for the right.

Matthew just silently stood there, and raises his right hand.

"Re-Code, Ziodyne!" He shouted.

Raiser's right eye shines and did what he's told. the lightning attacks he used vaporized a group of shadows immediately. Yet the sheer numbers of shadows are like a flowing river.

"I'm counting you, Fuuka. Releasing Lightning Sword Bits!" as Matthew shouted, the blades that were locked in place in Raiser's wings are released, and the Teal-Green eye side of Raiser finally shines.

At a Distant Fuuka is trying her best to focus on the Sword Bits she controlled. The Persona actually needs two people in order to control it. Matthew controls the Offensive skills and the large main sword sheathed in Raiser's right arm, while Fuuka controls the Defensive skills as well as the smaller Sword Bits that can be deployed in the field to amplify the damage done.

"Resonating Quantum Brainwaves." The duo said in sync.

Raiser's Sword Bits immediately flies, cutting through everything in their way. the bits would later converge in one place, producing a shining ring, Raiser proceeds to aim his sword at the ring.

"...Let's do this.." Matthew said while a grin appears on his face.

The Ring produced by the Bits is charging every electrons in the area, condensing them at the center.

"**Resonated-Soul Attack, Re-Code ; Kirin!**" the duo shouted.

This time, both of Raiser's eye shines as he activates the Ziodyne towards the ring. when the skill collides with the charged electron at the center, it creates a massive lightning ray, literally decimating everything it its path.

...

Meanwhile at the entrance, Fuuka released her mind from Matthew after activating Kirin, due to it takes a lot of energy to pull off something like that. She's exhausted, but still managed to keep the area clear until the team arrives. With the exception of Matthew, of course.

"Fuuka-senpai!" Yosuke shouted.  
"We're here!" Chie added.  
"Everyone.." Fuuka said in a worried tone.

Fuuka's face showed a sign of relieve, but she's still worried about Matthew, who's still at the front line. She ignored the gaze of the group and just stares off into the distance.

"Fuuka-senpai? you're here too?" Yukiko asked.  
"Don't tell me you can also..?" Rise stated in a bit of shock.

_'Matthew, please tell me that you can hear me through this..'_

There's no response.

"Fuuka-senpai?" Kanji added.  
"Are you alright?" Naoto seems to be getting the idea.  
"G-guys don't you think we should get out of here?" Teddie added.

Teddie tries to touch the TV Screen which marks their exit, but instead, they can't exit the TV World anymore.

"H-hey! What the?!" Yosuke stated in a shock.

_'Come on.. Matthew..'_

Fuuka completely ignored the group, which is trying to find their way out and just keep staring into the distance with her teal green eyes.

And finally, out of the fog, A Figure stepped in.

"Fuuka, you might want to prepare the escape route. We got a party coming our way." Said Matthew while he's walking in with a laid back pace.  
"You idiot! Don't you know how worried i was?!"  
"Well, sorry? I guess i went a little excited on the last move."  
"... Why did i even choose you at the first place..?"  
"... Well, okay.. Sorry. I mean it. Alright, is everyone okay?" Matthew finally asked in a serious tone.

The group nodded.

"I managed to hold them but they're still coming. We better make our exit and quick." Matthew advised the group. And he went silent as he gazed over the Sickly Green Horizon.  
"**... what is this place actually...**" Said Matthew under his breath.

A Large group of shadows approached them and the group finally went into the state of panic.

"Guys, calm down, Fuuka, how's it going?" Matthew ordered.  
"It's almost ready..."

The group just wont cut it. They seemed to be panicking like hell.

"Huh.." Matthew loudly sighed.  
"Just a little more..."  
"Take your time." Said Matthew as he repair his crooked glasses.

Matthew summoned Exia' once again to protect the group of students.

"S-senpai?" Yosuke snapped.  
"Get your act together, guys. We won't make it out of here if you're like this." Said Matthew as he gave Yosuke his hand.  
"R-right! Thank you, Senpai!" Yosuke took Matthew's hand.

The number of shadows are flowing like a river.

"it's ready!" Fuuka yelled.  
"Do it!"  
"Right! **Irene! Invoking Escape Route!**" Fuuka shouted as she finally summon her Persona.

_[A new Persona for the Priestess Arcana, Exclusively for Fuuka, You can also say that this is her _**3rd Tier Persona**_. Her name is_** Irene**_ (Taken from the name '_**Eirene**_' from the Greek Mythology. She is the personification of Peace.) The way she looks in this story strongly resembles Juno, albeit the smaller spectrum colored wings, brighter gown, A Teal-Aquamarine hair, and a striking 2 colored eyes, for the left colored Teal-Green and the right colored Oceanic-Blue. This Persona will also appear in the later Chapters of "Persona : The Untold Journey". I choose Irene out of all the Greek Goddess even more than Juno herself. Juno is the Goddess of marriage which is kinda weird if you ask me, while Eirene is the Goddess of peace which sounds more fitting. There IS one more Goddess which resembles Harmony though, Harmonia, but Irene just looks and sounds so cool compared to Harmonia.]_

The group is surrounded by a white light. And before the knew it, they're back at Junes' Electronics Department.

* * *

**-Junes, Electronics Department-  
**

**-Cloudy-**

The group arrived safely at the floor of Junes. The group appeared to be exhausted. Even their Senpais can be seen catching up to their breaths.

"Oh my God..." Yosuke said in a slow tempo.  
"You two.. CAN ACTUALLY SUMMON A PERSONA?!" Chie continued.  
"Shh..! Not so loud, Chie!" Yukiko calmed Chie down ... a bit.  
"I know, I know! But..!" Chie is still ... yeah.

Matthew and Fuuka is still seen trying to catch their breaths. Until Matthew himself finally spoken.

"Okay, Okay... we'll explain it to you guys later.. But Please... Don't tell anyone about this, alright?" Asked ... no, demanded ... no, Ordered Matthew.  
"If you do that you'll get quadruple the homeworks." Teased Fuuka.

The group seems unsurprised.

"Why should we break it loose?" Asked Kanji.  
"Yeah, we also kept our powers hidden after all." Continued Rise.  
"Considering you also saved us.. i think it's already more than enough to keep our mouths shut." and Finished by Naoto.

Matthew and Fuuka seemed relieved.

"But really.. you two.. you were amazing!" Commented Teddie."It's nothing, really..!" Matthew and Fuuka said in sync.

It's getting late. And the group is beat.

"You guys should go home. we can talk about this later." Matthew advised.  
"Yeah... remember that you all also have school, tomorrow, right?" Fuuka added.

The group nodded. They went home seperately. on the way home, Matthew seems to be lost in thought about what happened to him and Fuuka that day. He kept his mind out of Fuuka's reach and started to think.

_'A World inside a TV...'_

_. . ._

_'A Group of Persona Users.'_

_. . ._

_'The ... Dark times.. and the atmosphere too..'_

_. . ._

_'More importantly ... Fuuka's fear when the time acted up. Something's behind this. Maybe this will has some sort of connection to the case back at the HQ. an artifact was stolen... and..'_

Matthew is just lost in thought. Until he snapped when he hear Fuuka's voice saying ...

"Matthew? Street Pole!" Fuuka yelled.  
"Huh..?!"

Matthew's face hit a street pole. **Hard**. this is probably due his lost in thought while he walked.

"_**OW...! God... Dammit..**_.!" Said Matthew as he rubs his face and recovering from his fall.  
"A-are you okay?" Fuuka asked in a bit of worried tone.  
"No.. But thanks for asking."  
"What were you doing? you seemed out of it just a while ago."  
"That was nothing.. just a stupid daydream."

His face is rewarded with a bruise anyway. may you guys please give him an applause?

* * *

**-Samegawa Flood Plains, Residence-**

**-Evening-**

**-Cloudy/Sunny-**

The couple arrived at the residence, with Matthew still rubbing his face and Fuuka immediately crashed down into the nearby chair.

"Get some rest, Fuuka. I'll handle the reports to Mitsuru-san." Matthew asked.  
"Right ... Don't stay up too late."  
"Yeah, i know."

Fuuka went upstairs as Matthew opened his Tablet he dials Mitsuru's number in exhaustion and anxiousness.

"Hello? Mitsuru-san?"  
"Oh, it's you, Matthew. Do you have anything new to report."  
"Yeah, we managed to enter the TV to, but something is VERY VERY Wrong."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The atmosphere went ... Dark ... The skies changed colors to sickly green. There's also shadows there. Their numbers were.. vast. to say the least."  
" ... "

At the end of the line, Matthew can hear Mitsuru giving out a sad sigh.

"Mitsuru-san... Fuuka was also shocked to see this thing first hand. What IS actually happening? Please ... Tell me."  
" ... I gues.. it's safe for you to know now. I'm sorry i kept this as a secret to you in the last 2 years. But the Phenomenon that occurred is called **the Dark Hour**."  
"The... Dark Hour?"  
"Yes... the traumatic incident that was created almost 12-13 years ago. The Dark Hour was supposed to be destroyed 2 years ago. _But we managed to keep a fragment of the very original Tartarus at our forensics lab for studies and analyzing_. But you also knew that the Artifact was also stolen. and seeing this.. the fragment must've stirred something within the TV World."  
"I... I see. And about the Midnight Chanel, we're getting some faint images out of it. but we still need some time. Also... The group of students you're talking about.. They are Persona Users after all.."  
"Yes.. Yes they are."  
"One more thing... Things went really bad.. so we had no choice ... We used our Personas to protect those students."  
"..."

Once again, Matthew can hear a sigh at the end of the line.

"I'm sorry, Mitsuru-san."  
"No ... You don't have to apologize. You two did the right thing, and for the right reasons, i'm sure of it. just make sure they don't spoil it elsewhere."  
"Already taken care of, Mitsuru-san."  
"Good. Please inform me again if anything happens."  
"Will do."  
"Mitsuru, out."

Matthew slowly closes his tablet. and thought to himself.

_'This... Dark hour.. Why...'_

Matthew slowly went upstairs. Only to see Fuuka's already asleep. He sat behind the computer desk and popped in Minato's Headphones. He slowly thought about the incident that happened 2 years ago.

_'Could both of them be connected to this?'_

His Tablet has finally reached it's critical battery levels. so does his energy level.

_'It's no use. i'm too tired to think right now. It's only been 2 or 3 days here.. But..'_

Matthew lets out a sigh.

* * *

**Chapter Four : End**_  
_

* * *

**Author's Note  
**

Chapter Four of my Prototype story is up. From now on, P-2 Grand Prix is officially on a Go. Chapters will be updated about daily - weekly. Depending how busy i am now with school. The Untold Journey is also at it's writing sessions. But i think some of you guys can already guess what happened and/or probably will happen huh? ... Well, this chapter spoils a bit of The Untold Journey series. Such as the Unreleased Personas and Arcanas as well as the Abilities. Also XN Raiser will look like 00 Raiser Condenser Type with it's small "flaps" being the sword bits. i've always thought they looked badass, And yes, it's a material taken from Mobile Suit Gundam : 00 The Movie - A Wakening Of A Trailblazer. Still, i hope you can enjoy my somewhat weird creation. Feel free to add a review. Thanks for reading. :)


	5. Relieving Memories

**Persona : The P-2 Grand Prix**

**Chapter Five : Relieving Moments  
**

* * *

**"Kebenaran pasti akan terungkap."**

* * *

**-Wednesday, 9th Of May 2012-**

**-Early Morning-**

**-Sunny/Cloudy-**

**-Samegawa Flood Plains, Residence-**

The sun has finally show its face, and warm light shines over Inaba. At the residence, Matthew has just waken up from his sleep at the desk and he realized he didn't sleep at his futon last night. He's still tired but he forced himself anyway to get up.

He finally half-opened his Blue eyes, scanning the room. Fuuka is still asleep. He let out a sigh, then a loud yawn at decided to go downstairs.

Downstairs, he opened the cabinet and found some food, which he can use to make a breakfast for two. He realized that his cooking skills has been left unpolished for some months now since he and Fuuka have been very busy handling with College activities.

_'I hope at least i can make something edible.'_

At the drone of the cooking session, he went lost in thought again.

_'Is it really true that the fragment of Tartarus managed to stir something up within the TV World? Creating ... That?'_

_. . . . ._

_'Where could've the culprit gone by now? The Shadow Operative's search squad ; Lead by Aigis-san should've found him by now.'_

_. . . . ._

_'This guy's a pro at hide and seek. But seriously . . . where could've he or she took the fragment?'_

_. . . . ._

_'Maybe . . . inside the TV?!'_

_. . . . ._

_'Come to think of it, there's also this 'Announcer' that keeps bugging on us while we're inside.'_

_. . . . ._

_'There must be someth-'_

Without him realizing, the knife he's currently holding also managed to cut his fingers. He was too focused thinking about the case that he forgot he was also cooking.

"**Aargh..! God... Dammit..! Come on!** Why does bad luck shines over me these past few days...?" Ranted Matthew slowly while he searched for some antiseptic plaster.

After dealing with his hands and meals, he finally serve them at the table and just opens the curtain near the living room. He turned on the TV to see what's about.

"- And now, the weather forecast. The humidity in the Inaba area has decreased due to the continuous rain over the past few days. The weather is expected to be Sunny but with a cool temperature for a while, a slight Cloudy weather might also occur. But the weather will stay at this state for about a day or two. Moving on to the Tatsumi Port Island, where their weath-"

The News goes on. Matthew tilted his head for a second and decided just to sit at the dining chair and stare blankly at the ceiling.

_'Those guys... I've never thought they're also Persona Users...'_

In Mid-Thoughts, Fuuka came down stairs, startling Matthew, and causing him to fall off the chair.

"**Whoa!**"

A Loud crash was heard.

"M-Matthew?! Are you alright?"  
"_**No**_ . . . I'm _**Not**_ Alright. But thanks again for asking." Said Matthew slowly as he rubs his weary face.  
"Did you get some sleep last night? You don't look so good."  
"Yeah, i'm alright. Probably just a little bit tired, that's all. By the way, breakfast's ready. Go on, eat up."  
"I see that you're wasting no time at cooking, huh?" Teased Fuuka as she sat down beside him.  
"I Don't know though, i haven't cook for like a month or two now..." Matthew rubs his pale face once again.  
"Well, i guess there's only one way to find out." Chuckled Fuuka.

The two shared a quietly peaceful morning. Until it's time for them to go to work.

"Ready?" Asked Matthew as he tied his sport shoes.  
"Just a moment." Replied Fuuka as she tries to fix her braid.  
"Let me help." Sighed Matthew.  
"Oooh, i don't know you ALSO have an eye for this." Teased Fuuka.  
"Huh..." Sighed Matthew even louder.

* * *

**-Morning-**

**-Cloudy-**

**-Samegawa Flood Plains-**

On The way, they realized they haven't really took a good look into the small town. The Flood Plains near their residence is also a popular spot for fishers in the area. The water was crystal clear so they can see into the river with ease. Beside the riverbed, both young children and old men and women alike can be seen talking and relaxing with each other. The air was still cold since the sun is hiding behind the soft clouds. They walked slowly. due to exhaustion.

"The river looks amazing." Said Fuuka just above her breath.  
"It sure is."

Fuuka was clinging to Matthew's left hand side. and the two locked their hands together during their walk to the school, until . . . In the way..

"HEY, SENPAI!" Shouted by a familiar voice.

The two was shocked and immediately moved away from each other with a flustered face. It was Yosuke who called them.

"Morning, Senpai! What's ... Up...?" Yosuke's speech tempo is slowing down after each words. He seemed to be getting the idea.  
"O-oh...! Y-Yosuke-kun..! What's up?" A flustered Matthew replied.  
"G-good Morning too, Y-Yosuke-kun!" A flustered Fuuka Continued.

Yosuke seemed confused, he scratched his head for a moment then finally dared himself to ask.

"Senpai, can we meet on the Junes' Food Court again after school? I'm sure both of us want to clear some things up."  
"Sure." Matthew nodded.  
"I don't mind." Followed by Fuuka.  
"Cool." Said Yosuke as he gives them a thumbs up.

* * *

**-Morning/Daytime-**

**-Cloudy/Sunny-**

**-Yasogami High School, 3rd Floor, Class 3-2-**

The day went pretty slow for the two as they tried their best to stay awake to teach also the wearied face students.

"Senpai, you okay? you both looked like you're going to pass out soon." A Student asked with a worried tone.  
"hmm? Oh, we're okay, Takeba-kun." Matthew slowly replied.  
"We're just a bit tired that's all." Fuuka continued.

They can hear small chatters in the class.

"Poor guys, really."  
"Yeah.. this school must be working 'em like hell."  
"Still... That's the consequences for being a teacher i guess."

Despite that, the lessons continues.

* * *

**-Lunch Break-**

**-Cloudy/Sunny-**

**-Yasogami High School, Classroom Building's Roof-**

During the break, Matthew is seen on the roof of the building, staring off into the distance.

"..." Matthew lets out a soft sigh whilst touching his weary face, again. He occasionally yawns, it IS his first time experiencing the Dark Hour inside the TV, Where stamina is very quickly depleted. He also used most of his powers to save the students from a certain death. He also thought about if it was the right thing to do...

Matthew's confused and he knew it. He knew a time outside would cheer him up a bit but no. He tried to force a smile but it quickly faded from his pale face. Although the reason he came out there is to eat his packed lunch, he just stood there, and just... thought hard about the incident that happened to him yesterday.

He shook his head in confusion and exhaustion. then he thought to himself.

_'No. We did it for the right reasons. We protected them.'_

The silence continues until he heard the rooftop door creaking open. He didn't budge from where he's currently standing. His half-opened blue eyes is still focused to the distance. But he knew who it was. The soft yet rapid breaths only belongs to one person :

"Hey, Fuuka." Said Matthew without turning around.  
"Hey. I've thought you'd be here." His guess was correct.

Fuuka took position beside him. But her gaze never really felt him. His eyes were sharp not like yesterday, where his eyes were blank. He's obviously deep in thought, and obviously thinking seriously about it. Although his face is already pale from all the work, he seems to be pushing himself in order to succeed in this task.

"You know, you shouldn't force yourself." Fuuka said just above her breath.  
"I'm not."  
"Liar."  
"I'm not lying."

The silence fills the air.

" ... And that's what i always hate about you." Fuuka said slowly but obviously in a sharp tone.  
"..." Matthew looks down in a silent defeat.  
"I Hated it..." Fuuka's speech tempo suddenly slowed down.  
"Fuuka . . . ?" Matthew slowly raised his head.  
"I ... I Thought... i hated it..."  
"I'm sorry. . ."

Their eyes finally met again. Matthew's half-opened Blue orbs finally can't stand the gaze from the short woman he always loved since high school.

"No... I'm the one who should be sorry. . . Sorry for raising my voice at you like that." Fuuka is staring at her feet.  
"..." Matthew stared at her in silence.  
"...I Thought.. i hated it.. But i guess i can't huh..?" Fuuka raises her head with a blush painting her cheeks warm red.

Matthew's heart is always as hard as a steel. But he always breaks down whenever he sees something like this. He couldn't stand this. And Fuuka also knew it.

"I'm sorry." Matthew's tired hands finally reached over to Fuuka's waist and finally locked themselves in a hug.  
"You idiot." Fuuka slowly replied, but despite that, she gladly took it.  
"You gave me a reason to fight ... no you gave me a reason to live."  
"... Idiot."

Matthew's may be tired but he can feel it. Some tears fell from Fuuka's eyes towards his vest. He silently shed a tear too.

. . . . .

The two continued to stay at the rooftop until the Lunch break's over.

"Let's go back." Matthew's skin color finally returned a bit normal.  
"Yeah." Fuuka replied slowly while wiping her eyes.

School Happened as usual.

* * *

**-After School-**

**-Cloudy/Sunny-**

**-Junes' Food Court-**

The group is gathered, including Matthew and Fuuka. The group seems worried about their Senpais.

"Senpai..." Yosuke slowly speaks.  
"Are you two okay?" Chie added.  
"Both of you don't look so good." Yukiko stated.  
"We're fine. We're just tired that's all." Matthew slowly spoke.  
"Yeah.. don't worry about us." Fuuka continued.

The group is in silence. They're lost in words.

"Sorry not to tell you guys earlier.. But.." Matthew finally dared himself to speak.  
"Yes.. we can summon a Persona. We are Persona Users." Fuuka added.

The group is still trapped within the silence, until ..

"Senpai, forgive me for asking but... Are you working for someone?" Naoto asked.

Their cover's blown and they already knew it. There's no use lying about it anymore.

". . . . Yes. sorry for keeping this a secret for you guys for so long." Matthew slowly stated.  
"... To start, i'm sure you know a girl named Labrys, right?" Fuuka added.

The group finally snapped and jumped at her statement.

"You know her, Fuuka-senpai?" Rise asked.  
"Only Fuuka knows her. i've only met her for an hour or so." Matthew stated.  
"But how..?" Kanji is in confusion.  
"We are helping her, along with a woman you also know well, Mitsuru Kirijo." Fuuka added.

The group is even more shocked when she said that.

"I Guess i should've told you too, huh, Matthew?" Fuuka quietly asked him.

Matthew is also confused but nevertheless, he nodded in agreement.

"We are currently working as a new member at Mitsuru-senpai's group called Shadow Operatives. We're here to investigate the case of the return of Shadows in this area. Both of us were called in just a while ago, i heard that Mitsuru-senpai trusted the case on you all. But... she just want to make sure that everything is okay, so she sent us in. Labrys also demanded this as she need someone to take care of you all. And about our Persona abilities . . . Let's just say the group is consisted of them to suppress any shadow movements. We're here to make sure everything's alright, so we work in the dark. Sorry not to let you all know." Fuuka slowly explained.

**Shadow Operatives**, A.K.A **The Shadow Response Unit**, Matthew and Fuuka's workstation. The Police Department's "_New Division_" that consist of People dedicated to response to any Shadow movements. Fuuka works as the intelligence gatherer and Matthew as the leader of the "**Penumbra-Suppressor Squad**" another division within the Shadow Operatives dedicated to eradicate any Shadows that had their time to shine in the real world.

"Shadow Operatives.. i've actually heard that in the Police Reports, saying that the group managed to save a person from being attacked by a group of 'Low-lifers' ... and by that ... They actually meant Shadows.. correct..?" Naoto asked.  
"Yes." Matthew replied.  
"Then ... Do you know something about what happened within the TV World? Like why the atmosphere changed and the return of the vast number of Shadows?" Naoto asked again.  
"Unfortunately, we're also in the dark. Although something DID happened at the HQ, one of our artifacts regarding the shadows were stolen by an unknown person. We don't know for sure if this incident were related to one another or not... but.. i think it's too early to jump into blank conclusions." Matthew slowly replied.

The group went lively debating the Incident that just happened to them. Then Matthew remembered something.

"...Sorry for interupting, but out of curiosity, This Yu Narukami guy you all mentioned before, is he..." Matthew slowly asked.  
"Yep, he's also a Persona-User, and a unique one..! Trust me, i bet you've never seen a guy changing between Personas in battle, right?" Yosuke confirmed.  
"So, he has the Wild Ability..? I thought it was only me and Aigis-san who can actually wield that ability." Matthew muttered to himself."What was that, Senpai?" Chie asked.

The group couldn't hear what Matthew just said. he was just muttering quietly.

"No, Nothing." Matthew shook his head.

_'Another Wild Card wielder...'_

The skies are getting dark. Evening is soon approaching.

"Okay guys, the sun's setting. You guys should head home soon. And one more thing... I think we should not head inside the TV if the condition was like that. Just for a while." Matthew asked the group.  
"I Kind of agree with him." Fuuka nodded.  
"Yeah, Senpai's got a point, guys. With that announcer pissed off, it'll be a bad idea returning there now. Plus, i'm sure we're all poofed since our last battle, so yeah, i agree with him too. So... everyone?"

Everyone agreed with the opinion, after a brief goodbye, the group went home partways.

On the way home, The shining moonlight illuminates their way towards their tiny residence.

The Shopping District seemed pretty empty. They managed to cross their paths against the town's Shrine. Tatsuhime Shrine. it looks abandoned, and looked as creepy and eerie as ever.

The Flood Plains seemed as quiet as ever, it's like the exact opposite of the Flood Plains they saw earlier that day. There's only a few men or women walking by the area. The riverbed seemed really peaceful at these dark times. Yet the water is still crystal clear. even from the upper road, they can see the deepest part of the river. the area is still pristine and untouched.

Over the drone on their trip back home, Matthew occasionally stares blankly towards the moon. His gaze towards the gigantic half-moon never really stopped to impress the short guy.

* * *

**-Evening-**

**-Cloudy-**

**-Samegawa Flood Plains, Residence-**

The two short teenagers arrived at their small home. Darkness has already settled. With Matthew already half-dead at the moment. Fuuka seems tired but she's holding. The two waste no time to crash at the dining chair.

"Dinner?" Asked Matthew.  
"No. You already look like a zombie."

The two relaxed for a while at the living room area until night falls.

"You should go get some rest, Fuuka."  
"I think i should be the one who said that."

The two went upstairs together to get hard earned rest.

At the room, Fuuka immediately prepares the Futon for two, while Matthew checks his Tablet one last time with his Half-Opened Bright Blue orbs. His body feels terribly heavy. everything he touches seemed to gained a ton of weight. including his own body. After making sure everything's in check, he finally rested his heavy head on the Futon. His consciousness fades immediately.

. . . . . . . .

But instead, He woke up somewhere else.

* * *

**-Unknown-**

**-Velvet Room-**

Matthew opened his eyes, and there he was, sitting on the velvet colored Limousine. With Igor and Margaret greeting him. but something is amist. He felt another presence beside him. A familiar presence in fact.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear **Guests**." Greeted Igor.  
"Guests..?" Matthew asked while he looked around.

Then he snapped, there's Fuuka beside him, she just waken up too.

"**What the?!**" The two stated in shock.  
"**Two guests** . . . **One Destiny** . . ." Chuckled Igor.

* * *

**Chapter Five : End**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Chapter Five of the Prototype series! But seriously, i should stop saying that this is a prototype. Alright allow me to explain Matthew being half-dead during this chapter. During the last chapter, he and Fuuka used 'Kirin', a very powerful Lightning oriented attack. It used up a lot of his power. AND, it was also is first time spending time in the Dark Hour which is very tiring. Experiencing Dark Hour, using his most powerful technique, and forces himself to work the day afterwards is just killing him. Fuuka on the other hand seems okay, since she actually experienced countless of Dark Hours before, and she only summoned her Persona during the last minutes of the fight. She also earned more time to rest. And this chapter had some moments between him and Fuuka :3 i just want to appreciate their bonds. Anyway, Thanks for reading and feel free to add your review for the story. :)


End file.
